The advances in laser technology have resulted in a wide availability of inexpensive but powerful lasers, which are commonly used in the military. These lasers may cause blinding, and are particularly dangerous to infantry and pilots. The danger is both from lasers used by an enemy (threat lasers) and from powerful lasers used for other purposes on the battlefield such as rangefinding or target designation (hazard lasers). Modern infantry are particularly vulnerable as they take aim at enemy combatants through magnified telescopic instruments. This makes their retina susceptible to damage from a threat and hazard lasers.
Accordingly, there is a need for simple and easy to use devices that can attach laser filters to common optics used by infantry.